Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to truck beds and covers. More specifically, the preferred embodiment of the invention comprises a truck bed cover which attaches to a toolbox so that the contents of the toolbox can be accessed without having to open the cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pickup trucks have been in widespread use for many decades. The advantages of the open pickup bed are well known. However, it is also desirable to cover the bed in order to protect items placed therein. Such a cover must protect the items being hauled while still providing ready access to the bed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,334 to Key (1975) discloses a hinged bed cover. It includes a pair of sliding linksxe2x80x94appearing to be air cylindersxe2x80x94to control the motion of the cover. A latching mechanism is also provided to secure the cover in its down position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,596 to Robertson (1978) shows a hinged bed cover with a supporting link to maintain it in a raised position. A hinged cover having the point of rotation along the side of the truck bed is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,760 to Dockery et.al. (1979). Like the Robertson device, it uses a swinging link to hold the cover in an elevated position. However, the Key, Robertson, and Dockery et.al. devices all require the user to lift and close the cover. This fact can be a substantial disadvantage, especially since the cover may be quite heavy.
An automated bed cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,499 to Simone, Jr. (1992). The ""499 device employs a cable winch to raise and lower a pair of lift arms. These lift arms, in turn, raise and lower the bed cover. Automated bed covers are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,450 to Miller (1996) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,921 to Nesbeth (1999).
While these devices do automate the process of raising and lowering the cover, they incorporate several undesirable features. Simone uses a centrally mounted winch platform. This platform, in combination with the two lift arms, consumes much of the useful space within the pickup truck bed. Nesbeth and Miller disclose the use of two cylindersxe2x80x94one on each side of the bed. This approach adds cost, along with the complexity of simultaneously controlling two cylinders.
In addition, most of the prior art covers are adapted to cover the entire pickup truck bed. In recent years, large mounted toolboxes have come into common use. FIG. 1 shows one such device. The reader will observe that toolbox 12 is bolted in place just behind the cab. It consumes a significant amount of bed space and prevents the use of a conventional bed cover.
Thus, the prior art devices are limited in that they:
1. Require the user to manually open and shut the cover;
2. Consume much of the useful space within the pickup truck bed;
3. Require the simultaneous operation of two lift cylinders; and
4. Cannot be used in conjunction with a large mounted toolbox.
The present invention is a truck bed cover adapted to be attached to a toolbox. The cover is hinged to the rearward portion of the toolbox, thereby leaving the toolbox accessible even when the cover is closed over the bed. A single hydraulic cylinder may be used to raise and lower the cover. The hydraulic cylinder is anchored using cross pins in elongated slots. The anchor points are allowed to move so that upon closing the cover the cylinder shifts into a position which does not consume much of the useful space within the bed.
A recessed channel on the underside of the cover locks over the pickup bed sides and the tailgate. When closed, the hydraulic cylinder pulls the cover tightly against the pickup truck bodyxe2x80x94thereby securing the contents of the bed.
In addition, certain elements of the invention can be adapted for use in a cover which is not attached to a toolbox.